Nuestro juramento
by c-c-Paper Rose-c-c
Summary: Juntos por siempre, pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan, sea donde sea… amigos para toda la eternidad —recitamos nuestra promesa juntos. Porque ese es nuestro juramento, un juramento que seguirá vivo durante por siglos y siglos. Soy Haruno Sakura y esta es mi vida 'perfecta'. Sasusaku. AU.
1. Prólogo

**Nuestro Juramento**

**Prólogo**

''**Juramento''**

**Hey you! Bueno bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto, las notas de la autora al final, prohíbo copiar esta historia sin autorización recuerden que eso es robar y todos tenemos imaginación y cerebro para pensar historias bonitas, así que sin molestar más los dejo que lean en paz.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**-**Narracion -

-_Recuerdos_-

-.- pausas.

.

Mi vida solía ser completamente normal y feliz, tenía una familia amorosa, los mejores amigos del mundo, juguetes, ropa y un gran jardín donde jugar, podría decirse que llevaba la vida perfecta que cualquier niña de 7 años podría desear…

…hasta que ese día llegó.

.

26 de Junio…

Jamás olvidaré ese día, el peor de todos, el derrumbe de mi vida perfecta el inicio de mi dolor..._nuestro dolor_…

Él siempre estuvo conmigo, prácticamente desde que nací, mi mejor amigo desde el inicio él…

Recuerdo que estábamos jugando en el jardín cuando, el teléfono sonó y mi nana corrió a contestar, su cara demostró más de lo que posiblemente había demostrado en su vida, asombro, preocupación, tristeza, dolor, lastima, y luego…nada…sus ojos se cerraron y lágrimas corrieron por sus cansados ojos al mirarnos, nosotros le devolvimos una confundida mirada.

-_¿Nana, por qué lloras?_

_._

En ese entonces yo solo tenía 7 años, tan inocente, tan infantil, cuando pensaba que ese era mi día perfecto, comenzó a llover…

-_Escuchen, niños todo está bien mis amores, regreso en un momento, Aiko vendrá a cuidarlos, obedezcan en todo lo que les mande ¿sí?_

_._

Nosotros asentimos automáticamente, jamás habíamos visto a nana llorar así, se veía completamente… devastada…

Aiko llego minutos después, nosotros estábamos en mi habitación jugando videojuegos que él había traído de su casa.

_-Sakura, ¿Sabes por qué lloraba Nanami-san?-_me preguntó con su habitual tono despreocupado.

-_No, tu estuviste ahí todo el tiempo Sasuke-kun- _le respondí con reproche.

-_Hola niños, ¿tienen hambre?-_nos preguntó Aiko entrando a la habitación, ella también lucia triste y preocupada.

-_No, Aiko-chan, gracias- _respondí negando suavemente y sin atreverme a preguntar el porqué de su tristeza.

.

Hace tres meses nuestros padres habían salido de vacaciones, en el avión privado de la familia de Sasuke-kun, Los Uchiha.

Solo fueron nuestros padres, eran sus vacaciones de segunda luna de miel.

Nos dejaron al cuidado de mi nana y el hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun, Itachi-chan, como yo lo llamaba de cariño.

Él estaba en prácticas con el equipo de basketball de la secundaria, esperamos la llegada de Nanami-oba-chan pero ella no regreso hasta el otro día, con un par de señores extraños que nos dieron el pésame al irse, fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta…

Nuestros padres…

…estaban muertos…

Cuando mi nana nos lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos , no le creimos, caí en una depresión muy grande, al igual que Sasuke-kun, él no hablaba, no comia, ya no se movía de su cama, yo me escondia entre las sabanas de mi cama abrazada a Sasuke-kun llorando y pidiendo que mi mami regresara, pero ella Jamás regresaría, ninguno regresaría…

…Ni siquiera Nanami-oba-chan.

Mi nana salió a hacer las compras, un fin de semana y nos volvió a dejar a cargo de Aiko-chan que, pasó todo el día rogándonos que saliéramos a jugar, hasta que no aguantó más y se tiro a llorar con nosotros bajo las sabanas.

Desde ese punto de vista puede ser algo gracioso, vernos a los tres llorando escondidos bajo las sabanas abrazados.

Al siguiente día Aiko estaba muy preocupada pues Itachi habia salido el día anterior a su práctica de basketball, a pesar de estar tan destrozado como nosotros, sin embargo Itachi no regresaba y tampoco Nanami-oba-chan.

Aiko se desveló 1, 2,3 noches… pero ellos no regresaron a pesar de tener a casi todo el cuartel de policías buscándolos…no hallaron señales de ninguno de los dos.

Una semana después dos policías llegaron a la mansión, con fotos y una caja de lo que parecían ropa y otras pertenencias.

Habían encontrado el cadáver incinerado de mi Nana a las orillas del rio…

Con eso caí en más depresión hasta el punto de salir de mi cama, solo para intentar lanzarme del balcón de mi habitación gritando que quería morir…

-_POR FAVOR! PAREN YA! YA! NO QUIERO! YA NO PUEDO MAS!_

Sasuke-kun me escucho gritar y logró atraparme antes de que me lanzara de una altura de cas metros la verdad no lo recuerdo.

-¡Estás loca! ¡¿Qué diablos ibas a hacer Sakura? ¡Responde!-el me zarandeaba, me grito y luego me abrazó diciéndome que no quería perderme a mí también, yo correspondí el abrazo entre lágrimas y suplicándole perdón, así nos encontró Aiko, que se unió a nuestro abrazo llorando también, después de todo a ella le dolía mucho haber perdido a su madre, la única persona que tenía.

Ahora la policía rondaba las 24 horas, haciendo guardias, y buscando posibles intrusos en la mansión, Sasuke se quedó ahí, esperando que su hermano apareciera pero un mes pasó y de Itachi no se supo nada.

Sasuke no aguantó más el encierro y un día lo encontré haciendo maletas, Aiko-chan se había ido a comprar al supermercado.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué estás haciendo?-le pregunté casi llorando, los sollozos comenzaban a emerger de mis labios y mis lágrimas de mis ojos.

-¡No ves! ¡Ya no aguanto más! Quiero irme Sakura- él se volteó y secó con su pulgar mis lágrimas- lo más seguro es que mi Nii-san este muerto y tirado en algún rio tambien.

Mis sollozos aumentaron, y el acarició mi mejilla delicandamente.

-E-entonces si tú te vas, yo voy contigo a donde sea ¿ya olvidaste nuestra promesa?-le pregunte entre sollozos, estiré mi dedo meñique y lo entrelacé con el suyo.

-Juntos por siempre, pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan, se donde sea, amigos por la eternidad- recitamos nuestra promesa juntos.

Besamos el meñique del otro y una pequeña risa surgió de lo más profundo de nuestro pequeño ser, la primera en un casi dos meses.

Porque ese era _nuestro_ juramento, irrompible, puro, inocente…

Terminamos de guardar nuestras cosas más esenciales, rompí mi cerdito y guarde todo el dinero, después, entramos a la habitación de mis padres y tomamos dinero, entonces recordé que mi madre siempre decía que eso era para una emergencia. ¿Esta era una verdad?

Luego paramos en la mansión de Sasuke-kun y el sacó también el dinero de emergencia y unas cuantas claves de ahorros en el banco, de él y su hermano.

Con eso podríamos conseguir una nueva Nana y un nuevo lugar donde vivir, pensé inocentemente, luego me di cuenta que la vida no es color rosa y no todas las personas son buenas….

_Esto es mi querido diario el inicio de mi historia nuestra historia…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaps! Aquí estoy de nuevo :grillos: esta historia de veras que surgió de la nada estaba sentada en la fiesta de graduación de tío cuando de pronto la idea vino y apenas regresé me senté a escribir creo que no quedó tan mal como pueden ver esta historia está narrada principalmente por Sakura, me interesó mucho escribir una historia estilo misterio, amistad y romance, en el próximo capítulo veremos algunas poquitas cosas quedan de la infancia para pasar al tiempo real, esto es solo el prólogo la acción comienza muy pronto y por cierto no sé si se dieron cuenta pero al fin actualice CLAN UCHIHA, así que espero hayan disfrutado de este prólogo y sigan la historia please REVIEWS!**

**QUIERO SABER SU OPINIO PO DIOS! Jajajajaja entiendan estoy desesperada es la primera vez que escribo este género de historia así que de veras necesito su opinión queridos lectores recuerden que no hace falta una cuenta de Fanfiction para poder dejar reviews así que anímense que nada les cuesta! xD**

**Con esto se despide su humilde servidora bye muchos besitos cuídense!**

**Coman frutas y verduras**

**Hagan ejercicio diario y lleven una dieta balanceada**

**Bye!**

_**Vikolove13**_


	2. Planes

**Nuestro juramento**

''**Capitulo 1''**

''**Planes''**

**Hey! ¡¿Cómo van gente bonita? , hoy les traigo la continuación de esta nueva historia y pues me decepciona un poco que no hayan tantos reviews en el prólogo TT-TT bueno dejemos atrás los lloriqueos espero que este capítulo si les guste y se merezca sus reviews.**

**Pueden leer en paz.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**-**Narracion -

-_Recuerdos_-

-.- pausas.

.

_Esto es mí querido diario el inicio de mi historia, nuestra historia…_

**.**

_La frustración es un sentimiento natural y humano exactamente lo que sentíamos en ese momento que éramos arrastrados por Aiko-chan, ella tiraba de nuestras orejas mientras nos daba una regañina y lloraba al mismo tiempo podría considerarse que aiko-chan es muy llorona pero no importa, nos lo merecemos…_

_Logramos salir de casa sin ningún problema, el guardia de la entrada estaba dormido por lo que no se dio cuenta en que momento atravesamos la puerta principal, yo estaba triste y emocionada porque ahora podría vivir grandes aventuras como en las películas o en los cuentos que mamá solía leerme en las noches._

_Unas horas más tarde de que nos escapáramos yo ya me encontraba llorando en medio de la calle y llamando a aiko-chan, era muy tarde, tal vez media noche o algo más._

_Sasuke-kun también se veía desorientado, al parecer estábamos en el centro, una patrulla de policías pasó y yo corrí a la calle para que nos notaran, antes de que Sasuke-kun pudiera detenerme el auto casi había pasado sobre mí, escuche gritos y luego unos fuertes brazos abrazarme y levantarme._

_-¡Oh Sakura-chan! ¡Que susto nos diste pequeña! Y tú también Sasuke-chan._

_-¿Kakashi-sensei?-preguntamos al mismo tiempo._

_De la patrulla también bajó Aiko-chan muy enojada y llorosa, con los puños apretados se acercó a nosotros y fue ahí cuando empezó la regañina del año._

_Kakashi-sensei también nos regañó por preocuparlos y por habernos escapado de esa manera, nosotros pedimos perdón, reimos y…_

_-_¿Qué estás leyendo?

-¡Ah!-Caí de la cama de una forma muy poco elegante mientras Sasuke bufó con burla- Ayúdame a levantarme tonto- le dije rodando los ojos.

-Hn- extendió su mano hacia mí pronunciando su monosílabo favorito.

Sí, Sasuke nunca volvió a ser el mismo a pesar de que casi han pasado 6 años desde la última vez que intentamos escapar, amo esa página en especial en mi diario, fue la última vez que escuché a Sasuke-rei o al menos sonreír sinceramente.

Ha Itachi lo dieron por muerto días después de nuestra ''desaparición'' fue _frustrante, _Sasuke-kun volvió a hundirse y esta vez no ha vuelto a subir.

Aiko sigue cuidándonos y viviendo con nosotros a pesar de ya tener 13 años y saber cuidarnos solos _''Aparentemente'' _según ella aun somos unos niños inmaduros que intentaran escaparse.

Y no se equivoca.

Hace mucho Sasuke y yo comenzamos a trazar un plan mucho más organizado y hemos reunido mucho dinero, lo suficiente para ir a un lugar donde no nos encuentren jamás, después de todo la vida aquí es monótona e insoportable, desde el accidente del avión y la desaparición de Itachi, no salimos de esta mansión, tenemos maestros privados, si salimos por algún motivo debemos estar custodiados por guardaespaldas, no podemos salir ni siquiera al jardín sin tener alguien vigilándonos constantemente, a pesar de los años no eh podido acostumbrarme, a Sasuke parece darle igual.

Ahora, estoy leyendo una revista mientras Sasuke toca su inseparable guitarra eléctrica, la verdad tocar la guitarra es una de nuestras grandes pasiones, yo prefiero al aucustica él la eléctrica.

Un guarda espaldas esta fuera en la puerta de mi habitación y otro en el balcón, lo ven es insoportable…

.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿me prestas tu CD de escape the fate?

-No sé para qué preguntas si igual vas a cogerlo- me respondió huraño como siempre.

Suspiré.

-Dame el micrófono, yo canto y tú tocas ¿eh?

-ya…

.

_There's a place that I've found_

_As far as I can see_

_This place lies within_

_The depths of my dreams_

_In a garden surrounded_

_By fire and trees_

_Through the smoke a silhouette I can barely see_

_There's a man with an axe_

_Standing in the rain._

_._

Amo cantar, en especial esa canción, no sé por qué, pero tiene algo, es especial.

Es oscura, y triste y de alguna forma me hace sentir bien…

.

_Looked me straight in the eyes_

_This is what he had to say_

_Never fall asleep_

_You won't wake up_

_Destroy the guillotine_

_Before he does_

.

Camino con sombras…

Caminamos…

Juntos…

_I walk with shadows_

_(you have to find a better way)_

_I walk with shadows_

_(the questions I will never say)_

_Hiding from the gallows_

_(they keep me safe and sane)_

_So I walk with shadows_

_(the ways of burning down this house)_

_._

_**My apocalypse **_

Aún duele, duele mucho, es una herida a medio sanar, al menos yo pude recuperar algo de la niña que fui algún día, Sasuke-kun nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

A veces recuerdo, aquellos tiempos en los que salíamos al jardín y nos revolcábamos en el barro, nuestras madres siempre nos regañaban por eso.

Itachi nos llamaba pequeños cerdos.

Ahora esos recuerdos se ven tan lejanos que parecen solo un sueño, como si los hubiera vivido otra persona, perdimos a nuestras familias muy pequeños, se siente como si hubiésemos sido huérfanos toda la vida, ahora Sasuke-kun y Aiko-chan son mi única familia y a pesar de Sasuke-kun saber eso, lo siento cada vez más distante.

Nada es como antes…

…antes.

La vida es injusta con los que menos se lo merecen, te deja ser feliz un rato, te lo da todo para luego arrebatártelo sin doble mirada.

Sin mirar atrás…

...Sin pensarlo 2 veces…

Sin importar a quien…

.

-Sakura- su profunda voz me sacó de mis pensamientos- vamos, ya sabes que hacer.

Con un asentimiento me dirigí a la puerta del baño y me quedé ahí en lo que Sasuke regresaba a su habitación.

Abrí la regadera para simular que estaba bañándome, luego escapé por la otra puerta, salí a otra habitación, y de la misma forma fui avanzando silenciosamente 3 baños más, lo difícil era que tenía que cruzar por la habitación de Aiko-chan, y ver que no esté ahí

La habitación de Sasuke no tenía balcón, lo cual nos simplificaba las cosas, la razón por la que no podíamos ir juntos a su habitación era porque a partir de las 21:00 era hora de dormir y no nos permitían estar más tiempo en la habitación del otro, no sé por qué, es algo un poco estúpido.

Crucé el ultimo baño y di con la habitación de Sasuke-kun, al parecer se metió a bañar en el otro baño, si el diseño de esta casa es muy extraño todos los baños de las habitaciones están interconectados.

***Fin de Sakura pov.***

**.**

Sakura estaba recostada en la cama de su pelinegro amigo, esperando a que el ''señor gruñón'' saliera de su ducha nocturna, se suponía que tenía que esperarla no meterse a bañar, el camisón que usaba para dormir se había subido un poco a causa de la posición, minutos después salió Sasuke vistiendo solo unos pantalones de algodón y una toalla con la que secaba su cabello.

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamó la pelirosa, haciendo una señal con la mano para que el oscuro chico se acostase a su lado.

Sasuke se tiró de espaldas a la cama y Sakura lo abrazó como un oso de peluche, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de su amigo.

-¿Ya tienes un plan?-le pregunto la pelirosa luego de un rato, abrió sus ojos jade, él se volteó sin dejar de ser abrazado por Sakura.

-Sí, mañana es el cumpleaños de Kakashi, lo celebraran aquí…

-Eso ya lo sé- le interrumpió.

-Déjame terminar- Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

Ella no lo soltaba…

-Sí, perdón.

-Utilizaremos la fiesta como camuflaje, prepararemos todo, dinero, ropa, no llevaremos mucho, solo lo necesario ¿ya pensaste un lugar?-le preguntó deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Se sintió desnuda, e intimidada por la profunda mirada de Sasuke.

-Konoha-dijo desviando la mirada- es un pequeño pueblo, muy lejos de aquí pueblo está a 2 días en tren y no sale en todos los mapas- le dijo seriamente la chica.

-Konoha estará bien, debemos arreglar las cosas hoy mismo aprovecharemos la hora de la cena, cuando todos estén reunidos en el comedor, escaparemos por la ventanilla del sótano, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Sí, entonces, hasta mañana Sasuke-kun- se despidió saliendo nuevamente por la puerta del baño.

Pero regresó sobre sus pasos con una cara que expresaba terror puro.

-Aiko-dijo asustada, Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Tsk, ¡Diablos!-murmuró el de ojos ónix- ¿Quédate aquí esta noche?, mañana antes que Aiko vaya a despertarte, regresas a tu alcoba.

-Hay un problema- la pelirosa sonrió nerviosa, Sasuke la mató con la mirada, llenándola de insultos internos.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó molesto.

-Mou, no te enojes Sasuke-kun - le dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero- es que dejé la llave de la regadera abierta para despistar a los guardias.

-Eso es fácil de solucionar, espera aquí- le dijo mientras se metía al otro baño.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó al aire, se lanzó de espaldas sobre la cama desparramando sus cabellos rosas por la suave superficie.

.

Su plan, escabullirse a la habitación de Sakura sabía que a esta hora los guardias descansaban de su incesante tarea, tenía unos minutos antes que pase algún guardia que haya salido de su descanso, claro, no contaba con que Aiko saliera justo en ese momento.

-¿Sasuke-kun?¿Qué haces levantado?- pregunto la peliazulada con el ceño fruncido- sabes que a esta hora y…

-Sí, si ya sé ''A esta hora ya deberías estar dormido Sasuke-kun''-imitó la aguda voz de su guardiana.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamó con los brazos en jarra apoyados en su cadera- Te eh hecho una pregunta jovencito- le gañó.

Sasuke bufó con aburrimiento.

-Hm. Iba a la habitación de Sakura, tiene mi CD de Escape the fate- respondió tranquilo.

-Pues ve rápido- ordenó, seguido se perdió por el corredor hacia las escaleras.

.

Se encontraba tirada sobre la cama, aprovechando que no estaba Sasuke se acercó a su amada guitarra acústica, Sasuke nunca la tocaba, sabía que para él debía ser doloroso después de todo fue el último regalo que le dejó su hermano, ella tenía terminante prohibido si quiera cercarse a esa guitarra entendía por qué la cuidaba tanto, se acercó a la guitarra que se mantenía guindada en la pared cubierta por su forro (bolso donde guardan las guitarras) estaba a punto de abrir el cierre para echarle al menos una Ojeda cuando la puerta se abrió.

Sus cabellos se pudieron de punta al ver a la persona que acababa de entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura-chan?-escuchó la confundida y a la vez algo molesta voz de su cuidadora.

-e-emm y-yo venía a-a pedirle a Sasuke-kun su-su-su CD de Nirvana ¡Si Nirvana! ¡Sabes lo mucho que me gusta esa banda!-exclamó completamente nerviosa y haciendo gestos extraño con las manos seguido de una risa nerviosa.

-Está bien- respondió con sus ojos dorados estrechándose desconfiados- entonces, ya que Sasuke-kun fue a tu habitación porque no vas y se los pides-en ese mismo momento entró el susodicho Sasuke.

-Oh! Mira Aiko-chan ya llegó así que ya puedes irte- decía de manera cantarina mientras la empujaba fuera de la alcoba- dulces sueños Aiko-chan te queremos- habló rápidamente, cerrando la puerta en las narices de la confundida chica.

.

-¡Uff Niños!-Suspiro la joven volteándose y caminando con dirección a su alcoba.

.

-Uff eso estuvo cerca ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?-volteó a verlo, pero el miraba fijamente el forro de guitarra abierto, frunció el ceño.

-Sa-ku-ra-susurro tétricamente.

Su frente se sombreó de negro y se sintió pequeñita mientras Sasuke se acercaba con aires asesinos hacia su persona, ella retrocedió un paso, y otro y otro…

Tropezó con el borde de la cama cayendo sobre ella.

Sus frentes chocaron graciosamente, un gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de ambos, los mismos labios que no podían dejar de ver, sus respiraciones se cruzaban sus ojos miraban fijos los del otro.

Sakura estaba segura que si no estaba tan cerca no hubiera podido ver el diminuto y casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke.

Sonrió sonrojada.

Ambos desviaron la mirada y se levantaron.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun- susurro- solo, tenía curiosidad, no pensé que te enojarías tanto- termino de decir con la cabeza gacha, caminó hasta la puerta con intención de salir de la habitación pero fue detenida por una mano en su antebrazo.

-No, Sakura, puedes quedarte, lamento haberte tratado así-se disculpó mirándola fijamente, le sonrió un poco.

-Está bien- dijo en un bostezo.

-Ven será mejor que durmamos mañana hay mucho que hacer, y debemos encontrar la forma de conseguir los boletos del tren- le dijo con su voz habitualmente seria.

La pelirosa ya estaba acomodada en la cama, enrollada con las sabanas azules.

Sasuke suspiró cansado y se recostó junto a su amiga dándole la espalda.

Pronto sintió unos finos brazos rodearle la espalda.

-Sakura…-se volteó quedando con la vista al techo, ella se acomodó.

-Está bien, sé que te incomoda- le respondió con voz suave y somnolienta.

-Sabes que no- le dijo- solo es un poco extraño, pero está bien para mí- terminó cerrando los ojos y acomodándose para darle más acceso a la chica de ojos jade.

Una pequeña risa inundó la habitación.

-Ya duérmete Sakura-le regañó el chico.

Ella volvió a reír.

.

.

**Sábado en la mañana**

-¡Niño Despierten!

La voz de su guardiana sonaba lejana, poco a poco abría sus ojos jade, acostumbrándose a la luz de la mañana. Sasuke olvidó cerrar las persianas.

-Sasuke-kun- lo llamó suavemente, si que tenía el sueño pesado.

Se levantó buscando sus pantuflas de tiernos conejos blancos, se acercó a su pelinegro amigo y tiró de la sabana, jalando consigo a Sasuke.

Sasuke gruñó.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!-exclamó sonriente la pelirosa.

-Esta es tu manera de despertar a las personas ¿verdad?- refunfuñaba entre gruñidos el Uchiha.

-Solo a ti Sasuke-kun, ahora ve a lavarte yo debo regresar a mi habitación antes que Aiko-chan suba a despertarte.

-Hubiera preferido que ella me despierte, molestia con fuerza de monstro- desapareció sin dirigirle una mirada.

-Que genio- murmuro la pelirosa dirigiéndose a su habitación.

.

.

-So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out? Because I don't know that's when she said I don't hate you boy…

-¡Sakura! ¡Llevo llamándote media hora y tu ni siquiera te dignas en…-Y Aiko cayó en cuenta de que Sakura tenía puestos los auriculares a todo volumen, una almohada sobre su cabeza y cantaba/ gritaba a todo pulmón.

Una gota resbalo de su nuca.

Se acercó sigilosa, quitó la almohada que cubría la rosada cabellera de su ´´Hermanita menor´´ porque para Aiko Sasuke y Sakura eran como hermanos pequeños a los que tenía que cuidar y proteger después de todo ella y su madre los habían cuidado desde su nacimiento.

Los conocía como a la palma de su mano.

.

Sakura al no sentir la almohada en su cabeza dejó de cantar, volteó su rostro descubriendo a una molesta Aiko. Le esperaba una de las buenas.

-¡Haruno Sakura!¡Cuantas veces debo decírtelo!¡Te quedaras sorda por escuchar música tan alto con estos aparatos! ¡Por favor!-Comenzó a regañarla Aiko.

-_Esto va para largo_- pensó la pelirosa con aburrimiento.

.

.

-Oye! ¡Kakashi!

El peliplata se volteó al escuchar la voz demandante proveniente de su pupilo, el siempre veía a Sasuke la copia de Mikoto en chico y con el carácter de Fugaku- _aunque Fugaku no era tan caprichoso-_dijo para sus adentros.

-¿Kakashi me harías un favor?-le preguntó Sasuke, observando la expresión incrédula de su maestro.

-¿Cómo cuál?- entrecerró sus ojos desconfiado.

-Algo pequeño, acompáñame a comprar el repuesto de una de las cuerdas de mi guitarra porfavor- pidió el chico, con sus ojos negros brillantes de determinación.

Ha Kakashi todo esto le olía mal. ¿Sasuke pidiendo por favor?

-Está bien, Primero pídele permiso a Aiko- le dijo aun desconfiando del chico.

-Ya le se lo dije y ah dicho que sí, por cierto feliz cumpleaños Kakashi- le dijo Sasuke, extendiendo su mano y recibiendo un apretón por parte de su tutor.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke, es algo que eh venido escuchando desde ayer exactamente a las 00:00.

Y Kakashi lo comprendió todo Sasuke no quería una cuerda, solo quería distraerlo, Aiko lo habían enviado para que el no pisara la casa, y lo distrajera mientras ella y sus colaboradores arreglaban todo para la fiesta de esa noche. **Su fiesta**.

-Claro Sasuke-chan, vamos sube al auto- le dijo sonriente- _Pobres inocentes-_dijo internamente Kakashi.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. _Idiota- _pensó.

.

.

-¿Ya terminaste Aiko-chan?-preguntó la chica de ojos jade apoyando su mano derecha en su mejilla con aburrimiento.

-Sí, ahora a lo que venía- continúo

Sakura suspiró.

-Ven y ayuda a arreglar todo para esta noche, recuerda que es el cumpleaños de Kakashi-exclamó emocionada la peliazulada.

-Sí, Kakashi-sensei-la pelirosa sonrió, los extrañaría.

.

-Estaciónate aquí Kakashi- dijo Sasuke.

Kakashi aparcó frente a una tienda de música, Sasuke bajó con prisa del auto, realizando un rápido trote hasta la tienda. Su revoltosa cabellera negra se perdió por la puerta del establecimiento.

-Hmmm ¿Me pregunto porque tanta prisa?

.

.

-Espera, está muy abajo- Aiko no estaba conforme con la posición de una de las tantas coloridas guirnaldas.

Sakura movió un poco más arriba la guirnalda.

-Ahora está muy arriba Sakura-chan- se quejó resignada Aiko.

Sakura había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escuchado las 2 frases durante los 10 minutos que llevaba parada sobre la escalerilla.

Bajó la guirnalda solo un poco más y la pegó a la pared sin importarle lo que Aiko diga.

-Sakur…-La pelirosa le dedico una severa mirada, interrumpiendo su propio nombre-Solo quería decirte que está perfecta- terminó riendo nerviosamente.

-Más te vale- le dijo la menor dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡Espera! Sakura-chan aún tenemos muchas guirnaldas que colgar.

Sus ojos jade se abrieron sorprendidos ¡Pero si el lugar parecía un circo!

.

.

Los ojos carbón de Kakashi vieron a Sasuke salir de la tienda con las manos vacías y luego alejarse caminando tranquilamente.

-¡Hey Sasuke!-llamó el maestro-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó cuándo el muchacho lo volteó a ver.

-Iré a ver algo que me pidió Sakura- Kakashi hizo ademan de bajarse del auto- Tranquilo es aquí en la otra esquina, vuelvo en seguida- dicho esto se alejó corriendo.

Kakashi lo vio dar vuelta en la esquina, Sacó su inseparable libro naranja y se acomodó en el asiento suspirando.

-Los chicos de ahora.

.

Un suspiro de satisfacción surgió de sus labios al ver que nadie le seguía, ingresó al concurrido lugar, la estación de trenes.

Sakura le había dicho el número de casilla donde debía comprar los boletos a Konoha solo esperaba que ha Kakashi no se le ocurriera ir a buscarlos.

-Buenos días- le saludó una mujer algo rechoncha encargada de vender los boletos.

-Buenos días, dos boletos a Konoha por favor- pidió el muchacho educadamente.

-Lo lamento cariño, no puedo vendértelos sin la identificación de alguien mayor- le dijo la mayor amablemente, Sasuke frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente y luego sonrió falsamente.

-Escuche, yo y mi hermana somos huérfanos, no tenemos otro familiar que acepte nuestra custodia, la única persona que puede encargarse de nosotros es una vieja amiga de mamá que vive ahí y nos ha enviado dinero para los boletos, por favor lo único que queremos es tener un nuevo hogar- Sasuke hacia su mejor actuación de niño desamparado, le salió tan bien que a la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Mientras consolaba al dramático chico, sellaba los boletos, Sasuke reía por dentro, moria por contarle esto a Sakura.

-Tu nombre por favor- pidió la mujer amablemente.

-Takahashi Kotaro_-_respondió con ojos llenos de dolor.

-¿Y tu hermanita?

-Takahashi Sayuri- fingió que su voz se quebraba, la mujer le extendió los boletos- muchas gracias amable señora- pagó los boletos escuchando la voz consoladora de la mujer deseándole suerte.

Una torcida sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios mientras guardaba los boletos en su bolsillo.

-_Ingenua-_pensó irónicamente.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**Bueno este capítulo creo que me salió algo más largo de lo que esperaba pero bueno, también tómenlo como una disculpa por tardar tanto, estoy algo estresada porque empiezo el primer periodo de exámenes el miércoles, si ¿es extraño no? aquí nos dan esos dos días para presentar proyectos atrasados y esas cosas.**

**¡Benditos sean los maestros!**

**Al menos y gracias al cielo solo tengo que presentar un proyecto de literatura para poder dar el *** * examen jajaja.**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo y les recomiendo ver el manga está en su climax, estuve deprimida una semana porque pensé que Itachi quedaría vivo pero nooo**

**Bien puedo vivir con eso y espero ustedes también queridísimas lectoras.**

**Besotes y abrazotes.**

_**Vikolove13**_


	3. Destino

**Nuestro juramento**

''**Capitulo 2''**

''**Destino''**

**¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo van gente bonita? Gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me dieron ánimos a seguir con esta historia, este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes chicas y chicos de veras muchas ¡gracias! **

**Pueden leer en paz.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**-**Narracion -

-_Recuerdos_-

-.- pausas.

.

.

.

_Una torcida sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios mientras guardaba los boletos en su bolsillo._

_-Ingenua-pensó irónicamente._

.

.

Luego de casi media hora ayudando a su tutora en convertir la mansión en un circo, fue liberada, ahora se encontraba tomando un merecido baño, en su bañera fácilmente cabrían 2 personas y sobraría espacio, el vapor llenaba la estancia y le divertía ver las burbujas que flotaban en el aire hasta reventar en un sordo seco sonido de_ plop._

Sin embargo recordó que no debía tardar, Aiko iba a salir con Kakashi modo de distracción y ella debía aprovechar ese tiempo para hacer el equipaje y escribir una corta carta a su guardiana, al menos así no los darían por secuestrados o muertos, o tal vez solo los preocuparía más.

Sacudió su rosada cabellera en modo de negación, claro que los preocuparía más pero era un sacrificio necesario, debían salir de esa casa cuanto antes, Sasuke podía haber dado por muerto a su hermano pero ella no, en su corazón sentía que Itachi aún estaba con vida y esperaba no equivocarse, tal vez el también escapo para no sufrir tanto, ella lo sentía sin embargo, Itachi era un tema tabú en esa casa sobre todo porque Sasuke se ponía como fiera con su sola mención.

Él nunca lo superó.

-Sakura ya llegó Kakashi nos vemos en la noche.

La voz de su azulada guardiana tras la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si Aiko-chan diviértete- respondió lo más natural posible.

No podía evitar estar un poco nerviosa, solo de pensar lo que harían esa noche justo en el cumpleaños del que los ha cuidado y defendido como un padre, sonaba un poco injusto y lo sabía pero no podían arrepentirse porque todo estaba listo.

Salió de la bañera, secó un poco su cabello para luego envolverlo con una toalla blanca y cubrir su cuerpo con una bata de baño de igual color.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y cerró en un golpe seco, eso significaba la presencia de su pelinegro favorito.

-Toca antes de entrar genio ¿Qué tal si hubiese estado desnuda?- salió del baño con el ceño fruncido.

-Hmp-Sasuke agitó los pases de tren en la nariz de Sakura-¿Qué te parecen estos?- preguntó con arrogancia.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Los conseguiste!-Exclamó emocionada la chica.

La ojijade en un sorpresivo movimiento saltó a los brazos del moreno, provocando que su bata se subiera un poco y al chico tropezar. Sasuke se sostuvo de la esquina de la cama para no caer.

-Ten más cuidado molesta-le regañó.

Ella estalló en risas.

.

.

Dos siluetas se vislumbraron en medio de la oscuridad.

-Con que tú eres el famoso _tiburón Hoshigaki-_la rasposa voz de un hombre retumbó en la oscuridad.

-El mismo -respondió su acompañante con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Vayamos al grano- el hombre, vestía una capa oscura que ocultaba por completo su cuerpo- Me gustaría proponerte un trato.

-Te escucho, pero primero. ¿Cuánto hay de por medio?-preguntó interesado el ambicioso tiburón.

-Trecientos mil-respondió sugerentemente.

- Quinientos mil y cerramos -contraatacó el azulino sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Cuatrocientos mil es mi última oferta-Ofreció el encapuchado.

_-_Trato echo- respondió socarronamente- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Prepara a tus mejores hombres, y al mejor actor entre 13 y 16 años que tengas.

Los brillantes y afilados dientes brillaron en la oscura bodega.

.

.

-_Creo que con esto será suficiente-_pensó la pelirosa terminando de hacer su equipaje, todo estaba muy bien guardado en una mochila color rojo con detalles de caritas felices, zapatos y lazos en color negro.

Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose con su amigo pelinegro a ver si ya había terminado de empacar.

.

-Crees que deba llevarla- le preguntó antes de que siquiera entrara a la habitación.

-Es tu guitarra Sasuke-kun-le reprochó- pero es un poco incomoda siendo que tengamos que correr a la estación, además de peligroso porque esa guitarra a lo lejos se nota lo que vale, un imán para delincuentes.

-Tienes razón no puedo arriesgarme a que me quiten uno de mis regalos más preciados.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado-se descolgó la mochila y la dejó sobre la cama junto a la de Sasuke- Es hora de revisar que llevemos todo.

Sasuke asintió abriendo su mochila.

-Cepillo de dientes-comenzó a enumerar la pelirosa.

-Listo- dijeron ambos, tachándolo de la lista que había hecho Sakura.

-Ropa interior.

-Listo.

-Dinero.

-Listo.

-Identificaciones falsas.

-Listo.

-Mapas.

-Listo.

-Móvil.

-Listo.

-Ropa.

-Listo.

-Papel higiénico, hilo dental, reloj, comida de emergencia, toallas,chocolate, pelota de tenis, CDs, Ipod…

-Sakura ¿No te dije que lleváramos pocas cosas?-recodó rodando los ojos.

-Sí, lo siento pero no me culpes por ser más aseada. Medicamentos, alcohol, directorio…

-Sakura-murmuró en tono de advertencia el chico.

-Si quieres una buena vida, Debes arriesgarte-le dijo su amigo elevando los hombros.

-Lo dice el señor aventurero-murmuró con sarcasmo.

-Mejor ve a arreglarte en una hora empieza la fiesta y si no estamos listos para recibir a los invitados Aiko se pondrá como fiera-le advirtió el chico quitándose la camiseta.

-Si claro pero sigo preguntándome como se supone que voy a correr con el incómodo vestido que me compró a Aiko y ni hablar de los zapatos-refunfuñó- Ten esta te queda bien-le extendió una elegante camisa azul marino.

-Yo tampoco podré correr con estos pantalones de abuelito y no me quejo-respondió.

-Pues lo estás haciendo Sasuke-kun- contraatacó juguetona la ojijade.

-Ve a tu habitación, voy a cambiarme-ordenó el chico.

-¡Sasuke-kun te paseas en ropa interior por toda la mansión cuando no está Aiko! ¿Te avergüenzas a ahora?- exclamó la pelirosa sonrojada.

-Amas ver mi hermoso cuerpo semidesnudo pasearse por aquí no lo niegues – recalcó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Está bien me voy!-Se rindió la pelirosa- ¡más te vale no meterte a mi habitación!-Sasuke rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta.

-Hmp.

.

.

Las luces se apagaron cuando el guardia de la entrada alertó que Kakashi ya llegaba.

-¡Muy bien todos a esconderse!-gritó Gai a todo pulmón.

Todos los invitados corrieron a esconderse detrás de los muebles, corredores o escaleras.

.

Sakura y Sasuke se escondieron tras un librero, la pelirosa no dejaba de reir divertida ante la situación por lo que el Uchiha le pego un ligero codazo en las costillas.

-¡Shhh! has silencio Sakura nos van a escuchar y de por sí ya me siento estúpido haciendo esto.

.

Kakashi entró por la puerta con Aiko cubriéndole los ojos.

-Bien ya puedes abrirlos- le dijo la peliazulada al oído.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y todos los presentes salieron de sus escondites gritando y haciendo ruido con pitos, la música comenzó a sonar.

-Felicitaciones Kakashi eres un año más viejo compañero- lo felicitó con lágrimas cayendo como cascadas de sus ojos Gai.

-Gracias Gai de veras no me lo esperaba-Sonrió-_Si claro-_Pensó aun sonriendo-Esto debió ser idea tuya-le dijo juguetonamente a Aiko.

-Acertaste cariño-le dijo cariñosamente la joven mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios.

La fiesta continuó en el colorido salón de la mansión, la música juvenil y movida sonaba por los altavoces mientras todos bailaban y conversaban alegremente, sin embargo en otro lugar precisamente un piso más arriba comenzaba un plan que podría arruinarle el cumpleaños al peliplata.

.

-¿Tienes todo listo?-preguntó Sasuke bajando las mochilas con una cuerda a través del balcón aprovechando que todos incluyendo los guardias estaban en el comedor cantándole el Feliz cumpleaños a Kakashi.

-Si Sasuke-kun ya podemos irnos-Sakura había remplazado el incómodo vestido rojo, por unos jeans negros ajustados, una remera blanca que ponía sobre su pecho en letras rojas "_Love me" _y una sudadera con capucha negra que tenía una carita feliz en la parte de atrás.

Sasuke también había reemplazado su ropa por unos jeans algo holgados, una camiseta azul con una raya blanca en la mitad y también una sudadera gris.

-Vámonos, Saldremos por la ventanilla del sótano- avisó el chico.

-Ya lo sé, pero primero quiero ir a desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Kakashi-sensei- le dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-No, van a sospechar algo si te ven vestida así- le advirtió serio el pelinegro.

-No estoy pidiéndote permiso-dicho eso salió corriendo escaleras abajo seguida de Sasuke que intentaba detenerla.

Demaciado tarde, Sakura ingresó al salón comedor y a él no le quedó de otra que seguir al sótano y esperarla haí.

-Mujer molesta- bufó el Uchiha enfadado.

.

.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces vestida así?-le regañó Aiko al verla entrar con su ropa informal.

-Lo siento Aiko-chan me sentía muy incómoda con ese vestido y subí a cambiarme, no te enojes- pidió sacándole la lengua mientras sonreía- por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi-sensei!-La chica se lanzó a abrazar fuertemente a su maestro, una lagrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos.

-Vaya que estas muy emotiva hoy- le dijo Kakashi limpiando la cristalina lágrima con su pulgar.

-Si! Te quiero Kakashi-sensei y a ti también Aiko-chan espero y pronto sea la boda eh-Sakura les guiño un ojo en son de broma, Kakashi no supo por qué su confesión de sonó a despedida- bueno creo que voy a buscar a Hinata-chan debe andar por aquí- y salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la gente.

-Vaya niña para rara- exclamó Aiko sonriendo, sintió el brazo de Kakashi en su cintura y su sonrisa se amplió.

.

.

-Te tardaste- le dijo molesto Sasuke al verla entrar al sótano- Salgamos rápido o perderemos el tren.

-No te enojes Sasuke-kun necesitaba despedirme de ellos al menos indirectamente, yo no soy una antisocial como tú-le reprochó mientras trepaba en una silla para salir por la ventanilla, Sasuke la esperaba afuera.

-Hmp.

-¡Ves! Antisocial- susurró.

.

**##Sakura POV##**

.

Debo admitir que fue divertido escalar la reja trasera de la mansión, sentí la adrenalina ya que hay cámaras por todas partes y probablemente cuando vean las cintas Aiko pegara el grito en el cielo después de todo ella nos sobreprotegía desde el día del accidente y la desaparición de Itachi.

Corrimos como alama que lleva el diablo hasta la estación de trenes, si fue una corrida muy muy larga pero no pasaba ningún taxi a esa hora, esta vez nuestra escapada era definitiva, llevábamos años planeando esto y no era válido mirar atrás.

Las mochilas pesaban y el aire nos faltaba pero llegamos cinco minutos antes que partiera el tren.

-Sasuke-kun hay muy pocas personas aquí ¿seguro que estamos en el tren correcto?-pregunté dudosa mientras guardaba mi mochila en un compartimento bajo el asiento.

-Sí, mira-señalo un cartel enfrente que decía destino Konoha, bajo las letras un mapa del recorrido y los pueblos en donde se hacían las paradas- La primera parada es en Oto, ahí bajaremos a sacar algo de dinero, lo suficiente para alquilar un departamento en Konoha.

-Pero Sasuke-kun somos menores de edad no podemos retirar dinero en bancos, eso sería llamar a Aiko gratis- mi ceño se frunció notablemente, el pasó un dedo por ahí para relajarlo.

-Tonta por algo existen los cajeros automáticos- sacó de su billetera una tarjeta que reconocí en seguida.

-¡E-es la tarjeta de Itachi!-me sorprendió que el la tuviera después de todo era Aiko quien cuidaba esos documentos y cuando Aiko esconde algo jamás vuelves a verlo.

Mi sorpresa aumentó al ver otras tarjetas de sus padres probablemente todas con dinero, y en una pequeña libreta estaban las claves de cada una de ellas.

-Vaya…Sasuke-kun ¿cómo las encontraste?-le pregunté curiosa, él solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Las tenía Kakashi-se limitó a responder mientras sacaba su PSP para distraerse en el viaje.

El tren arrancó y supe que ahora si empezaba una nueva vida, que seriamos libres al fin y al mismo tiempo tendríamos que afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, aun no sabía cómo le haríamos para sobrevivir cuando el dinero escaseara tampoco si continuaríamos nuestros estudios, quien sabe que nos depare ese pequeño pueblo el pueblo de nuestro destino.

_Konoha…_


	4. Libres

**Nuestro juramento**

''**Capitulo 3''**

''**Libres''**

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Yo un poco preocupada pero igual podría decirse que bien porque estoy aquí mi lugar feliz jajaja bueno chicos empezare por recomendarles una canción que escuche el otro día cuando mi hermano jugaba al guitar hero se llama .R.E.M.I.X es genial y tiene un ritmo envolvente bueno ahora si solo agradezco sus reviews en el capítulo pasado y nuevamente este capi va dedicado a ustedes.**

**Pueden leer en paz.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**-**Narración -

-_Recuerdos y pensamientos_-

-.- pausas.

.

.

.

_El tren arrancó y supe que ahora si empezaba una nueva vida, que seriamos libres al fin y al mismo tiempo tendríamos que afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, aun no sabía cómo le haríamos para sobrevivir cuando el dinero escaseara tampoco si continuaríamos nuestros estudios, quien sabe que nos depare ese pequeño pueblo el pueblo de nuestro destino._

_Konoha…_

.

.

Mientras Sasuke-kun jugaba en su amada PSP yo escuchaba música con mi Ipod, ya habían pasado aproximadamente 1 hora desde que partimos eso según mi celular y hablando de celulares.

-Sasuke-kun- agite su hombro suavemente para llamar su atención, el no despegó la vista de su aparato pero asintió haciéndome saber que me escuchaba.

-Debemos cambiar las tarjeta SIM de los celulares, podrían rastrearnos- me preocupaba mucho ya que Kakashi y Aiko fácilmente podrían encontrarnos a través de los rastreadores en las tarjetas.

-Compraremos unas nuevas en Konoha- me respondió apagando la consola- mientras tanto tiraremos estas por aquí- sacó la tarjeta de su celular y la lanzó por la ventanilla, tomó mi celular e hizo lo mismo con mi tarjeta.

Me acomodé apoyando mi cabeza sobre las piernas de Sasuke, lo sentí acomodarse en el asiento y sacar una manta de su mochila.

-Y me dijiste que no guardara tantas cosas- mi ojos se cerraron por el sueño, lo último que escuche fue típico monosílabo de Sasuke y juraría que sentí su sonrisa.

**## FIN DE SAKURA POV ##**

.

.

.

-Aiko-san- la peli azul sintió un ligero tirón en su vestido mientras conversaba con unos conocidos de la familia.

-¿Pasa algo Hinata-chan?-Hinata se sonrojó un poco ya que le daba vergüenza haber interrumpido una conversación de mayores.

-S-si ¿Ha visto a Sakura-chan?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-¿No está contigo?- preguntó asustada la mayor- ¡Kakashi!-llamó preocupada cuando comenzó a atar cabos.

Sasuke y Sakura siempre estaban juntos aunque sea inconscientemente, muchas veces los había pillado durmiendo juntos pero siempre lo pasaba por alto, después de todo solo eran unos niños. Algo andaba mal, ¿cómo pudo descuidarse tanto? La ropa de Sakura, la ausencia de Sasuke, solo esperaba equivocarse en sus especulaciones.

-¿Qué pasa Aiko?- preguntó el peliplata preocupado de igual forma.

-Busca a Sasuke-kun avisa a los guardias que vigilen el lugar y cierren todas las salidas- ordenó desesperada.

-Ha-Hai-Kakashi corrió por los pasillos de la mansión, los invitados comenzaron a sospechar que algo pasaba por lo que comenzaron a acercarse.

-Aiko-san ¿Pasa algo?-se acercó el padre de Hinata.

-No es nada de gravedad Hiashi-sama por favor disfrute de la fiesta en un momento regresa Kakashi-kun.

Aiko se apresuró a buscar a Sakura en su habitación- _Si lo intentaron una vez, nada indica que no lo intentaron otra vez-_pensó entre molesta y preocupada.

.

.

.

Los primeros rayos de sol se hicieron presentes bañando con su luz el rostro de los viajeros, el sonido de campanadas alertó a los ocupantes del tren que habían llegado a la primera parada, algunas personas se levantaron y bajaron del tren para que otras lo abordaran.

Sasuke al escuchar el revuelo comenzó a abrir sus ojos liberando un destello negro.

-Sakura- la removió- Sakura despierta llegamos-llamó pero la chica seguía sin reaccionar.

-Un ratito más Sasuke-kun-pidió cubriéndose más con la manta.

-Sakura. No siento las piernas- le avisó y la pelirosa se revolvió acomodándose.

-Pues mala suerte- la escuchó murmurar el sonido de su voz opacado por la manta.

Sasuke lanzó su cabeza para atrás en señal de derrota, intentaría dormir un rato más después de todo apenas eran las 5:45 de la mañana y su compañera tenía el sueño muy pesado.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto un auto excedía los límites de velocidad en pleno centro de Tokio, por suerte a esas horas de la mañana no transitaban tantos autos.

-Tranquilízate Aiko, no pudieron ir tan lejos, son solo unos niños- intentó calmarla pero Aiko lloró más fuerte.

-¿Debí tener más cuidado con ellos? ¿Tan pésima tutora soy?-se preguntaba entre lágrimas.

-Llevan casi 8 horas perdidos, por ser ellos la policía se moverá rápido lo sabes muy bien desde el incidente de sus familias y la desaparición de Itachi eso es más que obvio, tranquilízate- pidió, Aiko respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Kakashi apretó fuertemente el volante en señal de frustración miró de reojo a su novia volver a romper en llanto y sintió la necesidad de golpear su cabeza una y otra vez contra un roca, debía admitirlo él también estaba desesperado, la posibilidad de que hubieran raptado a los chicos estaba latente por eso ya cansado de recorrer Tokio una y otra vez si encontrar una sola señal de los desaparecidos Uchiha y Haruno, no había duda.

Era el peor cumpleaños de su vida…

.

.

.

-Sasuke-kun comenzó a llamar somnolienta- el sol de la mañana ya se mostraba en todo su esplendor y eso molestó su sueño pero al parecer no el de su compañero.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?-abrió sus ojos preguntando con voz ronca.

-Desayunar, tengo hambre ¡Aliméntame Sasuke-kun!- comenzó a hablar dramáticamente- Eres el peor esposo del mundo que dejas a esta bella dama morir de inanición- Sakura hacía gestos estilo Broadway mientras fingía un exagerado desmayo, a Sasuke le resbaló una pequeña gota de sudor por la nuca y un tic nervioso de posó en su ojo derecho.

-Sakura cállate- murmuró impaciente al ver que la mirada del resto de pasajeros se posaban sobre ellos y silenciosos murmullos y carcajadas se escuchaban.

-Bueno días- saludó la voz de una mujer por los parlantes- en un momento se pasará la carta del desayuno, muchas gracias por viajar con nosotros.

-Ya escuchaste Sakura ahora te aguantas a que llegue la carta- le dijo molesto mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

-Entonces mientras esperas aquí yo voy al baño- le respondió sacando su cepillo de dientes de la mochila y un tubo de pasta dental.

-ve rápido también quiero ir- le dijo sacando su cepillo de dientes y su PSP.

Sakura le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

.

.

.

Otro día pasó, Aiko y Kakashi casi no habían dormido por estar esperando una sola llamada que les anuncie que habían encontrado a los niños pero nada, el teléfono nunca sonaba.

Aiko ya no se levantaba de la cama, estaba ahí sin dormir, sin comer, si hacer nada en absoluto.

Kakashi por otro lado estaba más desanimado que nunca, sus ojeras eran notables, ya todos se habían enterado de la desaparición de los niños y lo asociaban con un nuevo ataque de los delincuentes que causaron el accidente de sus padres y la desaparición/asesinato de Itachi y la Nana.

Esas personas hacían tanto daño y no justificaban nada, ni siquiera una señal una carta de rescate. Nada.

Estaban realmente desesperados, como si perdieran a sus propios hijos, el dolor y la depresión eran demasiados, la policía buscaba por todos lados inclusive se dio el aviso a otros pueblos aledaños grandes ciudades, no podían extender demasiado la noticia, Aiko había descargado su furia contra los guardias incompetentes, ni siquiera las cámaras de seguridad detectaron algo.

.

.

.

-Última parada Konoha- anunció la voz del conductor del tren.

-¡GENIAL!-exclamó Sakura emocionada-¿Estas feliz Sasuke-kun? Ya vamos a llegar- el pelinegro en respuesta le sonrió ligeramente.

-Aún faltan 3 horas además que el tren no nos dejará precisamente en Konoha, debemos buscar un autobús o un taxi que nos lleve a Konoha en la última parada del tren.

-Sí que tenemos una suerte pésima- exclamó derrotada- Justo cuando vamos se les ocurre remodelar la estación de trenes. Debieron dar un aviso.

Como llevaba haciendo durante todo el viaje, Sakura sacó su cámara fotográfica y su Ipod, le sacaba fotos a todo lo que le llamaba la atención especialmente.

-Sasuke-kun- llamó en un juguetón susurro, para el pelinegro sonó como una voz de ultratumba, su temor se hizo realidad cuando el flash de la cama le dio de lleno cegándolo unos segundos.

-¡Sakura!- le regañó.

Sakura se sostenía el estómago mientras reía estruendosamente viendo la foto de Sasuke, salió un poco movida pero había capturado la cara de _friki obsesionado con juegos de computadora _que tuvo Sasuke en ese momento.

-Va-vamos no seas amarggpff…-no completó la frase porque rompió en risas nuevamente humillando más al pelinegro gruñón-gado- completó.

Sasuke volteó el rostro indignado al ver la fotografía, con la cámara en sus manos dispuestas a borrar la humillante imagen, pero el objeto fue arrebatado de sus manos antes de siquiera presionar el botón.

-No la borres que es muy bonita- le dijo la ojijade con una gran sonrisa, guardó la cámara con cuidado en su mochila.

Sasuke sintió los finos brazos de su amiga envolverle por la cintura, y su cabeza reposando en su hombro izquierdo, correspondió el cálido abrazo con una suave sonrisa aspirando el dulce aroma de los cabellos de Sakura.

-Estamos a un par de horas de nuestra libertad-le susurro suavemente, haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchara y un nuevo sentimiento naciera en sus corazones.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun-Sakura apretó el abrazo con cariño.

.

.

.

-Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando- un voz sonría se dio a escuchar y una siniestra sonrisa apareció en los pálidos labios del hombre.

El eco del sonido de su celular hizo agrandar su sonrisa.

-¿Todo listo?- preguntó.

-_Tal y como lo pediste -_respondió su interlocutor.

-Por supuesto- afirmó con seriedad-Solo debemos esperar un poco para actuar, después de todo aún son solo unos chiquillos- bufó irónicamente- los dejaremos disfrutar un poco más.

_-¿Qué haremos con los otros? Uno de ellos despertó hace poco del coma, pero al parecer tiene amnesia, Kisame se llevó a los otros a la base principal para investigación._

- ¿Qué tanto recuerda?-preguntó molesto.

-_Absolutamente nada-respondió con frialdad el otro._

_-_Hmmm, dale un nombre y vuélvete de su confianza, finge ser su amante, novia o esposa lo que sea, si no recupera la memoria en 3 meses déjalo ir, invéntale una vida y lo más importante llévalo lejos de las bases, si recuerda al menos quien es llévalo a inteligencia para investigaciones, él una pieza clave en todo esto.

-_Lo que ordene señor-_respondió.

-Y _Konan _hazlo bien esta vez, recuerda lo que pasó hace años- dijo malévolamente.

-_Si señor lo recuerdo- _la muchachadisimuló el odio y dolor en su voz.

-Me alegra, espero tu llamada para nuevos informes- la comunicación se cortó y la puerta se abrió dando paso a un joven muchacho que hizo una reverencia al entrar.

-Fui enviado por Hoshigaki Kisame, me informaron que tiene una misión para mí- habló educadamente.

-Qué bueno que llegaste muchacho, antes de enviarte debo probar tu efectividad- lo fríos ojos resplandecieron con malicia.

.

.

.

-¡Como que desaparecieron!-gritó furibundo un hombre pelinegro de edad-creí haberte dejado claro que los vigilaras bien, confié en ti Kakashi, sabía que debí traer al muchacho conmigo.

-Tranquilízate Madara, la policía se está moviendo rápido, los encontraremos pronto- aseguró confiado el peligris.

-Eso espero Kakashi, mi sobrino no es una persona que pueda fácilmente viajar por el mundo, en especial con esa chiquilla Haruno, ya sabía yo que una amistad como esa no traería nada bueno- Kakashi sabia del muy guardado rencor que Madara Uchiha cargaba con los Haruno, después de todo el padre de Sakura le había quitado a su prometida Kanna.

-Tranquilízate Madara, Sakura está acompañándolo, es obvio que la idea del escape fue de ambos, los policías no encontraron pistas de un posible secuestro así será mucho más fácil encontrarlos.

-Pues en cuanto encuentren a mi sobrino lo traeré a vivir aquí, ya decía yo que era una mala idea mantenerlo cerca de una Haruno cuando lo mejor que saben hacer es apuñalarte por la espalda, no quiero que Sasuke se vuelva a acercar a esa chiquilla ¿¡entendiste!?- Exclamaba con odio impregnado en su voz- ella no le traerá nada bueno a Sasuke- Madara se volteó observando al cuidad desde el gran ventanal de su oficina.

-No puedes hacer eso Madara- espetó Kakashi con seriedad- ellos se necesitan, son amigos desde que estaban en el vientre de sus madres, tú no puedes separarlos porque si lo haces Sasuke se irá contra ti y no parará hasta tener a Sakura a su lado de nuevo- mencionó Kakashi con orgullo en cada palabra.

-Pues yo me encargaré de eso, Sasuke se alejará de esa muchacho por la buenas o por las malas- dijo con malicia y desprecio- es mejor que te vayas Kakashi, seguramente la criada que tienes por novia está preocupada por ti.

Kakashi se tragó sus palabras y salió de la estancia sin tan siquiera despedirse, estaba harto de los desprecios de ese hombre con la gente, pero sabía que contra él no podía hacer nada.

El separaría a Sasuke y Sakura sobre su cadáver.

.

.

.

-¡Llegamos!- exclamó alegremente la pelirosa.

-Al fin- suspiró el chico a su lado- Ven vamos a la parada de autobuses- dijo tomando la mano de la alegre chica.

La estación de autobuses estaba cruzando la calle y para su suerte el auto bus a Konoha estaba ahí esperando a los pocos pasajeros que se dirigían al pequeño pueblo.

-Estamos tan cerca- suspiró anhelante Sakura mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Sasuke.

-Aquí dice que son solo 30 minutos a Konoha- señaló Sasuke un cartel cercano.

-¿Qué haremos primero?- preguntó Sakura con un brillo especial en sus ojos jade.

-Buscar un lugar donde vivir-le respondió el Uchiha con tono de obviedad.

-Debemos buscar un lugar bonito, cómodo y con una buena vista de la ciudad- enumeraba Sakura ilusionada.

Sasuke observaba por la ventana del autobús por primera vez un brillo de esperanza se notaba en su mirada.

-¡Mira Sasuke-kun un perrito!-señaló con una enorme sonrisa, Sasuke suspiró, ella y su alegría eran lo que lo mantenía de pie, Sakura era lo único que le quedaba.

Su esperanza.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno podría decirse que a partir de ahora la historia va cogiendo un poco de forma, las ideas esta mejor establecidas y muy pronto veremos un Sasusaku mejor descrito. Y ¿Qué onda con Madara? Al parecer los chicos tienen muchos obstáculos que enfrentar bueno nos leemos en el próximos capitulo.**

**Creo que el capítulo no me quedó tan bien, siento que no fue suficiente porfis háganme saber su opinión.**

**¡Espero sus hermosooos reviews que tanto me alegran el día! Recuerden que enviar un reviews es gratis y hacen feliz a este intento de autora jeje.**

**Sayonara! **


	5. Konoha

**Nuestro juramento**

''**Capitulo 4''**

''**Konoha''**

**¡Hi! ¿Qué tal? Yo mucho mejor y completamente recargada, hoy es un capítulo de apariciones espero les guste ya que nuestros queridos Sasuke y Sakura ya están en Konoha así que hoy les dedicaremos el capítulo a ellos, hoy recomiendo escuchar la canción On the ride de Aly & AJ.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**-**Narración -

-_Recuerdos y pensamientos_-

-.- pausas.

.

.

.

_**¡Bienvenidos a Konoha!**_

No se cómo describir la felicidad y todas las emociones mezcladas cuando leí el cartel que indicaba que nuestra nueva vida había comenzado.

Felicidad…

Al saber que tendría la libertad de vivir, sentir y soñar de nuevo.

Miedo…

Por no saber que nos deparaba la vida y sabíamos que las cosas no son para siempre, que ahora tendríamos que enfrentarnos solos a todo lo que viniera.

Paz…

Porque ahora estábamos lejos de cualquier problema aquí no éramos conocidos nadie sabía quiénes éramos ni la importancia de nuestro apellidos aquí podríamos ser normales sin ningún tipo de lujo o sobreprotección.

Preocupación…

Porque a pesar de todo sabíamos que Kakashi, Aiko y en especial el tío de Sasuke no se quedarían de brazos cruzados y moverían cielo y tierra hasta encontrarnos.

Fortaleza…

Porque lucharé y cruzaré cada obstáculo con la frente en alto, porque cuando estaba con Sasuke sentía que nada podía vencerme él me daba fuerza y seguridad.

Juntos somos invencibles.

.

**Fin de Sakura Pov.**

.

-¡Hey! Despierta Sakura llegamos- la zarandeó para que saliera de su ensoñación.

-Si ya me di cuenta- le respondió cogiendo su mochila.

Bajaron del ''autobús de los sueños cumplidos'' como lo había nombrado Sakura.

Konoha no se parecía nada a lo que vieron en los viejos folletos de viaje e internet, ahora era una ciudad moderna con vivos colores y un gran centro comercial, edificios no tan gigantescos como en Tokio pero si alcanzaban una gran altura.

Sakura se sentía emocionada sería más fácil adaptarse con un ambiente tan moderno al parecer Konoha no se había quedado atrás en cuanto a colores y tecnología.

Mientras caminaban explorando la ciudad, se distraían observando las tiendas, cada quien perdido en sus propios pensamientos bueno no por mucho.

Una mata de cabello rubio pasó junto a Sakura empujándola y haciéndola caer de sentón al suelo, Sasuke no tardó en ayudarla y el rubio corredor pareció darse cuenta del alboroto que había causado.

-¡Hey tú! ¡Idiota mira donde corres!-le gritó Sasuke molesto.

El rubio al escuchar el insulto retrocedió sobre sus pasos indignado.

-¡A quien le llamas idiota! ¡Bastardo! Deserebra…-Sus palabras quedaron inconclusas al observar los brillantes ojos jade de la chica que sacudía sus ropas-… do.

-Deberías tener más cuidado-le dijo suavemente Sakura con una sonrisa- Me llamo Sakura y el gruñón de aquí es Sasuke-kun- presentó con una sonrisa.

-U-un placer hermosa Sa-Sakura-chan- alagó completamente perdido el rubio- Discúlpame por no fijarme antes- se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

-Que miras dobe- gruñó el pelinegro entre dientes.

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tu amigo- miró con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke.

Sakura rió bajito.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha y hace unos segundos competía en una carrera - informó alegremente el chico.

-¡Genial! Disculpa ¡¿podrías ayudarnos? Estamos un poco perdidos- le dijo avergonzada.

-¡No es cierto! Estamos muy bien sin esta cosa- señaló al rubio muchacho.

-No seas infantil Sasuke-kun, además el mapa esta al revés- se burló.

-ya lo sabía, solo quería probar que tan bien leo al revés-refunfuñó con ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Conoces algún edificio residencial cómodo y bonito?-preguntó divertida la muchacha, enganchándose de un brazo de Sasuke.

-¡Claro que sí! Vengan los llevaré donde yo vivo, los departamentos son espaciosos y el ambiente muy tranquilo- respondió ilusionado por tener a la chica como vecina.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo.

.

.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, Sakura no paraba de reír por los chistes del rubio y Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que Sakura observaba al Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa.

Unas cuadras más y llegaron a un gran edificio, se veía moderno y los departamentos tenían balcones y grandes ventanales ubicados estratégicamente para tener una visión perfecta de la ciudad.

-¡Wooh! Este lugar debe costar una fortuna- exclamó Sakura ilusionada y derrotada al mismo tiempo- Naruto-kun eres un suertudo, tus padres deben ser personas muy importantes- le dijo sonriente.

-No tengo- respondió Naruto con una forzada sonrisa.

-¿uh? ¿Qué?-preguntó confundida la de ojos jade, Sasuke los miró con curiosidad mal disimulada.

-Padres- se limitó a responder- Yo… no conocí a mis padres, ellos murieron cuando yo tenía 1 año, pero según la vieja Tsunade y Ero-sennin ellos fueron muy importantes- sonrió- Vivo aquí con ellos aunque el viejo Jiraiya siempre está de viaje.

-Comprendo- le sonrió apaciblemente Sakura y a Sasuke, Naruto ya no le parecía tan mala compañía- Nosotros también perdimos a nuestros padres muy pequeños, por eso ahora estamos aquí escapamos de nuestra casa para encontrar nuestra felicidad- dijo emocionada Sakura anunciando su aventura.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente contagiándose de la alegría de Sakura.

-Entonces ¿Quieren entrar?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Pero ¿podemos pagarlo?- le preguntó a su pelinegro compañero.

-Hmp, claro que podemos-respondió adentrándose en el edificio.

-Es hermoso…-admiró Sakura, si por fuera el edificio se veía lujoso por dentro lo era aún más.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en la recepción averiguando los precios.

-Pero Natsumi-chan son mis amigos- lloriqueo el de ojos azules.

-Lo lamento Naruto-kun pero no puedo darles el departamento son menores de edad, un adulto debe venir con ellos- le dijo firmemente.

-Pero Natsumi-chan ya te dije que la vieja firmará los papeles además vienen de muy lejos para visitarme- Sasuke lo miró escéptico con una ceja levantada y dispuesto a aclarar que acaba de conocer a ese dobe.

-Entonces que venga aquí Tsunade-sama y me lo confirme personalmente- la recepcionista suspiró cansada de las rabietas del chico.

-Ya verás que si- Naruto hizo un mohín y se dirigió dónde estaba Sakura tomado su muñeca suavemente y colgándose su mochila al hombro- Vamos teme, síganme- les dijo- el pelinegro se alzó de hombros en señal de la poca importancia que le daba- pueden quedarse en mi departamento hasta que la vieja llegue en un par de horas, ella los ayudará- le regaló una gran sonrisa a Sakura que se la devolvió agradecida.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir.

.

.

-Vaya Naruto-kun tu departamento es muy bonito- alagó la chica- ¿así son todos?- preguntó ilusionada.

-Mmmm…- el rubio posó uno de sus dedos sobre su quijada pensando- creo que sí, los departamentos de Kiba, y Lee se parecen mucho a este así que supongo que sí –afirmó- por cierto debo presentarles a mis amigos del edificio aunque también vamos justos a la secundaria.

-¡Claro! Será genial-exclamó emocionada la pelirosa-¿a qué si Sasuke-kun?-sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Ya que- se resignó el muchacho- escuchando los alegres chillidos de su amiga y el rubio.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sé que este capítulo me quedó algo (muy) corto y quieren matarme por tardar tanto pero juro por mi mami que los compensaré muy pronto empezará el verdadero Sasusaku, pero tengo buenas explicaciones por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo.**

**La batería de mi portátil se dañó y perdí todos los archivos pero ya guarde los caps de los otros fics en un pendrive pero yo estoy como bad luck Brian porque resulta que también está dañado el cargador y estoy escribiendo/subiendo este capítulo al apuro no vaya a ser que la poca batería se me acabe asi que hasta que consiga otro cargador estaré utilizando la portátil de mi Papá o la de escritorio TT-TT (LOL).**

**Espero el capítulo les haya gustado y deséeme suerte ya que estoy en exámenes de segundo trimestre y debo estudiar full pero aun asi sacaré tiempo para traerles las continuaciones.**

**Besos, abrazos y sinceras disculpas por la espera.**

**Gracias por su paciencia por esta autora loca.**

_**VIKOLOVE13**_


	6. Hogar

**Nuestro juramento**

''**Capitulo 5''**

''**Hogar''**

**¡Hello! Bueno para hoy les recomiendo escuchar la canción One more night**_** de Marron 5 **_**sé que muchos han escuchado esta canción ya que sale mucho en las radios, el ritmo es genial y eso es lo que hace a la canción atrayente pero bueno dejando la música de lado espero les guste este capítulo ya que por fin veremos que significa Tsunade en esta historia. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Pero antes les tengo un pequeño anuncio: Bueno cree una página en Facebook que no tiene que ver con los fanfics pero igual estare anunciando fechas de actualización y eso porfiss chicos y chicas ¿Nos regalarían un like? Aquí les dejo el link.**

** w ww . facebook sigueparticipandoporpapas**

**De verdad con un like nos ayudan bastantísimo díganle a sus amigos por favor. :D**

**Aclaraciones a los lectores.**

**-**Narración -

-_Recuerdos y pensamientos_-

-.- pausas.

.

.

.

_-__Vaya Naruto-kun tu departamento es muy bonito- alagó la chica- ¿así son todos?- preguntó ilusionada._

_-Mmmm…- el rubio posó uno de sus dedos sobre su quijada pensando- creo que sí, los departamentos de Kiba, y Lee se parecen mucho a este así que supongo que sí –afirmó- por cierto debo presentarles a mis amigos del edificio aunque también vamos justos a la secundaria._

_-¡Claro! Será genial-exclamó emocionada la pelirosa-¿a qué si Sasuke-kun?-sus ojos brillantes de emoción._

_-Ya que- se resignó el muchacho- escuchando los alegres chillidos de su amiga y el rubio._

_._

_._

_._

Los chicos se encontraban en la habitación de Naruto hablando sobre su escapada y sobre los problemas que esto ocasionaba pero aun asi se encontraban felices

Un par de horas después el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta anunció la presencia de una mujer rubia y de atractivos ojos mieles.

-¡Tsunade-Obachan!-exclamó enérgico el chico rubio levantándose en el acto para saludar a la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke y Sakura se levantaron para ir tras Naruto que ya se encontraba en la sala principal tratando de explicarle a Tsunade la situación en la que sus nuevos amigos se encontraban.

-Buenas noches-Saludó Sakura haciendo una reverencia sorprendida ante la voluptuosa mujer que tenía en frente.

Sasuke solo asintió a modo de saludo.

-Hmm…Hola-le respondió la mujer dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras hacia una señal para que se sentaran.

.

Tsunade regresó unos segundos después con una botella de Sake en sus manos.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura estaban sentados en un sofá grande, meintras Tsunade en uno individual frente a ellos.

-Hablen-se limitó a decir la rubia.

-Pues veras, vieja Tsunade- Tsunade frunció el ceño molesta- Ellos necesitan un lugar donde quedarese, y necesitan bueno…tu sabes…neehh…-Naruto se sentia lijeramente intimidado por la dura mirada de la mujer.

-Hm. Necesitan la firma de un mayor para comprar un departamento en este edifio-dedujo Tsunade mirando a los chicos.

Sakura asintió sonrojada de la vergüenza y Sasuke solo asintió serio.

Tsunade suspiro- ¿No tienen donde más quedarse verdad?-la pelirosa negó algo nerviosa-Síganme-les dijo saliendo del departamento.

.

.

-Natsumi-llamó a la muchacha.

-Digame Tsunade-sama- respondió saliendo de una puerta camuflada tras el escritorio.

-Estos niños son los hijos de unos viejos amigos están aquí por razones de estudio y necesitan un departamento- dijo la rubia a lo que Natsumi asintió- Yo firmare ya que soy quien los vigilara- Dijo mirando seriamente a los 3 niños.

-Tenga aquí está el formulario y las llaves-Natsumi se sentía nerviosa al sentir la dura mirada de Tsunade.

-Sasuke se acercó pasándole el dinero a Tsunade que se lo entregó a Natsumi.

-¡Gracias Natsumi-chan!-exclamo Naruto alegre.

-Gracias-dijero la rubia y la pelirosa dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-A ustedes-se limitó a responder la joven.

.

.

-Wooh ¡Pero qué bonito!-exclamo la chica pelirosa al entrar al departamento, por suerte ya venía completamente amoblado por lo que no tenían que preocuparse por comprar muebles aunque si algunas cosas como toque personal para su nuevo hogar.

Sasuke camino hacia el corredor comenzando a abrir puertas sin siquiera agradecerle a Tsunade su ayuda se adentró en una habitación cerrando la puerta, segundos después el sonido de la ducha anuncio la nueva acción de Sasuke.

La actitud del pelinegro le provocó un tic en la ceja derecha a Sakura que se volteó avergonzada hacia Tsunade y Naruto.

-Disculpelo Tsunade-sama, seguro Sasuke-kun está muy cansado, muchas gracias por su ayuda- dijo haciendo una reverencia- le debemos mucho Tsunade-sama.

-Ya déjalo así niña-movió su mano restándole importancia- Supongo que aún no se han inscrito en la secundaria ¿verdad?- Sakura negó suavemente ruborizada.

-Hablare con el director es mi amigo asi que no habrá problema con que entren la próxima semana así tendrán tiempo de comprar sus útiles escolares y eso-Le dijo seriamente, Sakura le miro sorprendida.

-¿De-De verdad Tsunade-sama? ¡Muchas gracias de verdad!-exclamo emocionada.

-Pero ustedes deberán contarme toda la historia- continuo- ¿Quiero saber que hacen un par de críos viajando solos seguro sus pad-Naruto que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado le envió una significativa mirada- ¿No tienen padres verdad?- dijo con sutileza y seriedad al mismo tiempo- Sakura agachó su cabeza negado ligeramente.

-Comprendo- Tsunade le levantó el rostro y le sonrió ligeramente- Que tengan buenas noches mañana tengo el día libre así que me pasare en la mañana quiero escuchar sus razones para estar en un pueblo tan alejado como Konoha- dicho eso dio media vuelta saliendo del departamento.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan ustedes le han caído bien a la vieja lo vi en su mirada- dijo Naruto alegremente- Que tengas buenas noches yo los ayudare con lo que necesitan en la secundaria verán que les parecerá genial-exclamó- ¡Te aseguro que la vieja los ayudara en todo lo que necesiten! ¡Dattebayo!-exclamó en el momento que Sasuke salía con una pequeña toalla enredada en su cadera y otra secando su cabello.

-Ya lárgate Dobe- dijo Sasuke entrando a la cocina.

A Naruto le nació un tic en la ceja- Teme- susurro- Que tengas dulces sueños linda Sakura-chan- le dijo ligeramente sonrojado, Sasuke que estaba en la otra habitación gruño molesto.

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun-se despidió Sakura cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró al pelinegro revisando las estanterías.

-No hay nada-mencionó la pelirosa- tenemos que comprar comida, vajilla, ropa, mantas, algunas cosas para adornar el departamento ya que aquí solo hay estanterías vacías- la chica enumeraba las cosas usando sus dedos.

-Iremos mañana ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó el muchacho saliendo a la sala y echándose su mochila al hombro.

-Las nueve y treinta- un bostezo escapo de su boca- tengo sueño iré a darme un ducha ¿Ya escogiste tu habitación?- preguntó volteándose hacia su amigo.

-Si es la última a la derecha-dijo dirigiéndose a dicha puerta.

.

.

.

-¿Supiste algo de los niños?-preguntó desesperada Aiko al ver entrar a Kakashi hace horas que había salido con los policías.

-Lo lamento mucho Aiko- susurro resignado el peliplata, Aiko nuevamente se dejó caer con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Se fueron sin dejar huellas- dijo Aiko entre llanto- ¡ya no puedo más! ¡Quiero a mis niños!-lloró con más fuerza, Kakashi la observó en su dolor y la abrazó fuertemente, tomándola en brazos la llevó hasta su alcoba donde la mujer se acurrucó entre las mantas sin dejar de llorar.

-Madara ya se está movilizando ha enviado agentes por todo el país para encontrarlos- comentó con tristeza- Si los encuentra los va a separar, se llevará a Sasuke lejos de Sakura-concluyó preocupado después de todo ellos no podían hacer nada contra el mayor de los Uchihas.

-Lo único que deseo es que estén bien, que no les haya pasado nada malo- dijo entre lágrimas Aiko su voz opacada por las mantas.

.

.

.

Una fuerte tormenta azotaba Konoha esa noche, Sakura no era una fanática precisamente, estaba cubierta hasta la cabeza por una gruesa manta llorando y gritando con cada trueno que sonaba el viento golpeaba la ventana como si fuera a romperla en cualquier momento.

-¡AHHH!-otro trueno otro grito más lagrimas corrieron.

No lo soportó más llorando, salió corriendo aterrada hacia la habitación de su amigo pelinegro, lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente como si nada estuviera pasando afuera se lanzó sobre el abrazándolo.

El muchacho despertó sobresaltado, encendió la pequeña lámpara sobre el buró y lo primero que vio fue un tembloroso bulto tratando de acomodarse en la cama, se relajó.

-Ya supéralo Sakura-murmuro adormilado apagando la lámpara y acomodándose en la cama, escuchó los sollozos de la pelirosa y suspiró.

Pronto unos delicados brazos se enrollaron en su cintura, los espasmos en el cuerpo de Sakura fueron parando señal de que había dejado de llorar, se dio la vuelta ya que le daba la espalda a la chica, permitiendo que ella se acurrucara en su cuerpo escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Acarició suavemente los cabellos de la chica para tranquilizarla, la respiración de la pelirosa se volvió acompasada, uno de sus brazos apretó el delicado cuerpo de su amiga en un pequeño abrazo.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun murmuro entre su sueño la muchacha-Te quiero.

El solo apretó un poco más el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-También te quiero Sakura- murmuró antes de caer en un dulce sueño.

.

.

.

-¿Qué estamos esperando señor?-pregunto un muchacho de largos cabellos negros y ojos cafés.

-Solo unas últimas indicaciones del jefe-respondió el hombre con apariencia de tiburón.

-El jefe dijo que necesito un nuevo entrenamiento ya sabes conocer a la chica, su forma de ser sus gustos, la forma de atraparla- comentó el menor.

Un celular comenzó a sonar.

-Dígame jefe- habló con burla el azulino- entendido.

Haku lo observó con expectación.

-Tienes mucho que estudiar niño-se limitó a decir- Sígueme.

El pelinegro lo siguió confundido e intrigado.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

**Al fin! Este capítulo fue avanzando de poquito últimamente con los exámenes trimestrales y tanta cosa encima como que se me fue la inspiración pero regresó a tiempo y pude terminar el capítulo mil disculpas por la demora espero no me odien tanto TT_TT recuerden que yos los quiero y los estimo mucho :D les recuerdo pofiiisss! Le den like a esta página **

****** w ww . facebook sigueparticipandoporpapas**

**Espero me perdonen y esta vea si prometo traer capitulo nuevo pronto si ya hasta lo estoy avanzando. Un adelanto. Estarán Sasuke y Sakura de compras, y ¿qué tal con su vida de instituto? xD**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia.**

**Besos y abrazos grandotes.**

_**Vikolove13**_


End file.
